happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Noc Noc
Noc Noc is a fan character. Character bio Noc Noc is a green owl wearing a camo-patterned hoodie. He is generally a kind tree friend who enjoys jokes and storytelling to others. As he is a nocturnal animal, he is only fully awake at night. Even at night, he does his usual daily activites as if it is happening during daytime. When he is not busy, he is usually seen taking a walk outside or relaxing at his sofa at home. In short, he is mostly a laid-back tree friend. However, at the back of his head, one can see a crudely-drawn "flipped out Flippy"-like face. It is never known who drew it and when it was drawn, though Noc Noc does not seem to be aware. When he is fully awake, it does not mean much, except that it makes him a mock bait because of how it is drawn, but by other characters, the crude drawing can end up scaring them, especially the ones that are already scared of Flippy in the first place. When he is sleeping, however, the crudely-drawn face actually means terror, only if Noc Noc himself makes contact with a nearby character or object. The fact is that Noc Noc has a bad habit of sleepwalking regardless of whether he is in a deep sleep or just having a short nap. When sleepwalking, Noc Noc's head often rotates to his back, revealing the "flipped out Flippy" face, as if the face is taking over his body. However, as he is actually still sleepwalking, he cannot actually "see" where he is going, so he often ends up wandering around aimlessly until he finally wakes up and ends up confused at where he is. But once again, the terror comes in when the sleepwalking Noc Noc makes contact with another tree friend or a random object. If it is the former, he usually kills them, often by strangulation. If it is the latter, he usually makes use of it for killing. And that is just during daylight. In fact, at night, whenever he takes a nap, the face seems to have a mind of its own and is able to make the sleeping Noc Noc move as if he is fully awake albeit having his head always looking back. In other words, napping Noc Noc is more dangerous than the proper (daytime) deep sleeping Noc Noc. It is even worse if he happens to simply sleep while standing up. Characters unaware of the danger tend to end up getting caught off guard when Noc Noc's head instantly rotates to his back to reveal the Flippy-like face, especially if they encounter him at night. Once Noc Noc wakes up after the mess he unknowingly caused, he usually shrieks in terror and tries to run away. If he happens to suddenly wake up in the middle of the killing, he ends up getting terrified even more and more often than not a police or two end up spotting him, causing him to get arrested. Even with the habit of killing in his sleep, Noc Noc can still die in various ways, ranging from blood loss to having his entire body destroyed. Noc Noc's episodes Starring roles *Noc Nocturnal *Knock Noc, Let Me In *You Won't Noc Me Down *Noc Doc *Slumberjack *Noc-ed Out *Milk Kringle *Noc Noc in the Hood *Bring the Mattress Featuring roles *Triple Trouble *All in Vine *Trips to Rainbow Bridge *Coming This Fall *Pads Out of Water *This Is It Appearances *Have a Bite Night *Grasp Hole *Saw Something Fallin' *Just the Bite Size *Let's Paint the Worlds with Color *I Can't Stand This! Deaths #Noc Nocturnal: Walks off a flight of stairs and splatters. #You Won't Noc Me Down: Freezes to death. #Noc Doc: Dies when a rock is kicked deep into his chest. #Grasp Hole: Dies in an explosion. #Trips to Rainbow Bridge: Eaten alive by piranhas. #Coming This Fall: Hit by an axe. #Pads Out of Water: Crushed by burning planks. #This Is It: Pressed against a tree by a car. #I Can't Stand This!: Died in the blaze. (debatable) Injuries # Noc Doc: A rock is smashed into his chest. # All in Vine: Knocked out by a lantern. # Pads Out of Water: His foot is melted by Emmy's lily pad. Kill count *Paws: 1 ("Noc Nocturnal") *Bun: 3 ("Noc Nocturnal", "You Won't Noc Me Down", "Milk Kringle") *Fungus: 1 ("Noc Nocturnal") *Raymond: 3 ("Noc Nocturnal", "You Won't Noc Me Down", "Milk Kringle") *Lumpy: 1 ("Knock Noc, Let Me In") *Cuddles: 1 ("You Won't Noc Me Down") *Lustly: 1 ("You Won't Noc Me Down") *Daydream: 1 ("You Won't Noc Me Down") *Nurse: 1 ("Noc Doc") *Germy: 1 ("Noc Doc") *Lumber: 1 ("Slumberjack") *Lifty: 1 ("Noc-ed Out") *Sweet: 1 ("Milk Kringle") *Nutty: 2 ("Milk Kringle", "Noc Noc in the Hood") *Seth: 1 ("Milk Kringle") *Arlo: 1 ("Milk Kringle") *Morton: 1 ("Noc Noc in the Hood") *Mix: 1 ("Noc Noc in the Hood") *Sniffles: 1 ("All in Vine") *Trixie: 1 ("Just the Bite Size" along with Flippy, Rip, Torn, Perry, Savaughn and Dotty) *Chef Meow: 1 ("Coming This Fall") *Parri: 1 ("Pads Out of Water") *Emmy: 1 ("Pads Out of Water") *Coconut: 1 ("This Is It" along with Spicy) *Swindler: 1 ("Bring the Mattress") Trivia *The expression of the crudely-drawn face changes between episodes, suggesting that the drawing often ends up getting erased and the unknown tree friend who drew it does it again when he is not aware. *He keeps a lot of hoodie jackets inside his house, with all of them being themed after various characters. For some reason, he prefers the camo one though. **In fact, the camo-patterned hoodie he is wearing has similar color scheme to Flippy's uniform in W.A.R. Journal. *Rarely, the crudely-drawn face resembles the'' ''cursed book in "Read 'em and Weep" instead of the usual flipped out Flippy. **If the episode featuring Noc Noc happens to reference horror media, the face at the back of his head is usually drawn to match the antagonist/killer/monster/whatever abomination being referenced. *It is said that whatever being used to draw the face at the back of Noc Noc's head is apparently cursed, and whoever drew it often chooses him due to his green color scheme, his regular outfit, and the fact that he can rotate his head (much like real owls). Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Owls Category:Birds Category:Green Characters Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Season 68 Introductions Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Characters who wear clothes